Five Months Alone
by 24601glinda
Summary: Glinda goes missing for 5 months, no one in oz has seen for that amount of time apart from a mysterious man. After this man finds her again. She is left scarred, and frightened for her life. Will she ever return to Shiz? Will she be rescued? Will she ever see Elphaba and her friends again? Please Review!


**This is my first fanfic, so it isn't that good but I had an idea for a story so I decided to write! Basically, prior to this event, Elphaba had never been seen as a Wicked Witch. She was known to be very powerful and she is liked by the teachers and most of the students at shiz. She is currently dating Fiyero, and they told Glinda that they were a couple, which as you can see made Glinda very upset, no one at shiz, or in Oz has seen Glinda for 5 months, and even though it has been a few months, everyone in Oz is still worried about her. You will learn more about her 5months alone, and about this mysterious man in the upcoming chapters, but reviews are hugely appreciated and I hope you enjoy my first fic! :D Rated T just incase. **

_**Saturday Morning 3am:**_

She was alone. The Forest was dark and the paths were narrow. '_**What have I done to deserve this?' **_she spoke in her thoughts as she reached the start of the field. She stopped quickly as she heard a noise. Loud footsteps and heavy breathing were getting nearer and nearer. She froze in her place unknowing what to do. She felt someone touch her shoulder and turned around to see a wide grin and menacing eyes. Her eyes widened as she slowly began to recognise, who she was alone with.

"Ah, the lovely Glinda, we meet again." The figure cupped her cheek with his hand. She was frozen. When she felt her body begin to slowly comprehend what was happening. She jerked her head away, her eyes now looking up to the full moon that was shimmering in the sky.

"Ple...please." She left out a soft whimper before continuing and facing the man, "I didn't tell anyone, I promise, please leave me alone" tears were now forming in her cerulean eyes. This made the Interrogator more satisfied . Within seconds he grabbed her wrists and pushed her to the ground. He looked up and down her body, noticing that she seemed to be a lot skinnier from when he last threatened her a few months ago. But nevertheless, he didn't care about that, hell no. He just wanted to punish her for what he believed she had done wrong.

Glinda's head was pounding with fear. Her mind thought of how normal her life used to be. She whimpered, making the animal upon her, have a wider grin. He raised his left hand and slapped her hard across her pale, angelic face, smiling as he was doing so. He then placed it back onto her wrist forcing it to stay to the ground. She gritted her teeth at the pain. She went back to her thoughts before. She remembered how her and Fiyero had got on so well. How in love they were. Then reality hit her. She remembered the reason why she was alone, there in the forest, why this psychotic beast, could take away her life. The two people who she loved and cared for the most had betrayed her, left her alone while they longed for one another. How they had pleaded with her for forgiveness, saying it wasn't like how she thought. It had been over 5months since that incident. No one in oz had seen Glinda since.

The blonde quickly snapped out of her thoughts when the man on top of her, had left her top half bare. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't even realize what was happening to her. She tried to let strength out, but nothing, not even a push, or a little kick would come out. She had no fight in her. Her body, was just going to let him violate her. Who knows how many times. This man was not going to leave until she wasn't a virgin anymore.

While she was in her thoughts, he had made sure her head was kept down to the ground, by tying up her hair with the long grass surrounding them. He knew that her arms and legs wouldn't move, he saw her body, how skinny, almost lifeless it was. He gathered straight away that she hadn't eaten for months and was most likely starving herself. Stared at her exposed Chest and let his hands roam all over her body, before quickly pulling off his own clothes. She let out one last whimper, one last sign of strength, before he plunged herself into her. For Glinda Upland, had been _**raped. **_ And afterwards she just blacked out.

It was now eight o'clock on the same morning. Fiyero was now sleeping in Elphaba's dorm room since Glinda had disappeared. This was because Elphaba often cried at night over the loss of her friend, unknowing if she was dead or alive, she was scared, believing it was all her fault. Whenever she saw pink she often trembled as it reminded her of her bubbly, perky blonde best friend.

When Elphaba awoken, Fiyero was already up and dressed. She wiped her eyes clear of sleep, and looked around the room slowly, to find that her clothes were laid out neatly on the other bed.

"Morning Fae" he said in a surprisingly cheerful manner. "Why have you laid all my clothes out?" Elphaba asked sleepily with a hint of curiosity slipping through. "I'm taking you out for the day" he claimed as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Where?" She asked with a smirk. The last time Fiyero took her out for the day, didn't go as planned. Let's just say they were almost arrested by the Gale force, until they recognised who they were and gave the pair a warning. She remembered telling Glinda all about it, and how the blonde just laughed quickly before changing the subject to the clothes she had brought earlier on. At the time, Elphaba found it annoying, as well as the other things Glinda tended to do. But now, she would do anything to have that back. She missed how excited and bubbly the atmosphere was. How caring Glinda was when she saw anyone being mean to _**her 'Elphie'**_. It was because of her; that everyone learned to accept Elphaba for who she was. Green. All these thoughts brought tears to her dark chocolate eyes. She was taken away from her thoughts when Fiyero threw his arms around her, giving her comfort. She realised she hadn't listened to a word he had said. "It's okay Fae" he whispered, he knew straight away that she had been thinking about Glinda. He knew that he was to blame mostly for her disappearance. "She'll be back soon I promise, if she isn't back by the end of next week we will go out to find her" he just wanted to take away all the pain, he knew that the gale force, teachers and students had been looking everywhere for the missing girl. They had spent two months searching and couldn't seem to find her. "B...but what if we don't" Elphaba asked in a almost silent whimper. "Don't worry, we will my sweet, whatever it takes we will find her".

A few hours had passed, and Fiyero and Elphaba were on their way out of the building. He ordered a carriage to take them to the forest on the outskirts of Oz. They got out the carriage and before them was a beautiful forest. The forest where they had, they're first date. Elphaba remembered how scary this forest was at night, things had been said, murders, abuse, robbery's, all sorts of crimes had been said to be committed here at night. But in the daytime, it was a beautiful and peaceful place.

They walked through the forest hand in hand, admiring the birds and creatures they strolled past along the way. At the end of the forest there was a field. A spectacular grassland, where the sun rise was easy to see and, beautiful to watch. Covered in emerald green grass, with pretty flowers dotted about.

Fiyero and Elphaba reached the field, they stopped and took in the luxurious surroundings. Elphaba remembered it was Glinda who had first told her about this place. But Glinda had always seen it in the daylight, never at night. It wasn't until last month that Elphaba had been told by Avaric about the night time goings-on.

Fiyero gave Elphaba a kiss on the lips, securing his hands around her waist. "What was that for?" she asked after they pulled away. He grinned and replied "Your beautiful Fae. I will do whatever is in my power to make you happy." She blushed then slyly said "You never answered my question". He spoke as almost a whisper "I didn't need to, you should know why". She cocked her head puzzled, while he gave her a wink, then they carried on walking along the field. Elphaba noticed something or _someone_ lying a metre before her. "Fiyero look!" she pointed over to what she could see. She ran over with Fiyero following behind. She knelt down to get a better look. When Elphaba saw what it was she froze. She couldn't breathe, couldn't blink, couldn't speak. Fiyero caught up with her, before looking at who or what was lying before them, he looked at Elphaba. "Fae whats wrong?" He held her hands before looking at the scene infront of them.

"_**Glinda?!" **_

**So theres the first chapter! I know it isn't that good and rambles on abit, but please review so i know whether I should or should not carry on with this story! Thankyou for reading!**


End file.
